Del Blog del Dr Watson: Me Enamore
by Xenophilica
Summary: El Dr. John H. Watson nos narra como es que en uno de sus mas extraños casos, se dio cuenta de que se enamoro del detective Sherlock Holmes. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


Xeno, por aca!

¡Arriba The pool team!

Bueno chicas, chicos les traigo este one-shot que la verdad se me ha complicado escribir ya que estaba preocupada por no pasarme de las palabras limite, pero, creo que ahí quedo, espero lo disfruten y me dejen un Rw comentando que les parecion.

Y antes de que se me olvide: **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked****_._**

Enjoy it!

* * *

_Blog personal del:_** Dr. John H. Watson **_ Fecha: _ ** 03/04/15**

**Título**: _Me enamore_

He dejado este blog sin actualizar por unos días, se que deben estar odiándome, pero hasta ahora, mi compañero y yo no habíamos podido resolver el ultimo caso que llego a nosotros. Este caso es algo extremadamente difícil de narrar para mi, puesto que nos involucra de manera muy personal.

Y ustedes diran: _¿Que no en todos sus casos se involucran de manera personal?_ Y yo contestare:_ Si, claro que nos imvolucramos de manera personal_. Pero todo lo que hemos vivido, todos los casos que resolvió mi compañero y los cuales he narrado en este blog, ninguno de ellos les llega a los talones a este.

Pero bueno, comenzare a contar lo sucedido o nunca terminare de explicarles todo esto.

Era la mañana del 27 de marzo de este año, Sherlock había comenzado con los síntomas de abstinencia(de nuevo) y en la desesperada maniobra de mantenerlo "limpio" yo busque un caso que pudiera calmar las ansias de mi compañero. Asi que en cierta manera es mi culpa todo lo sucedido. Aunque no me arrepiento, ya verán porque.

Escogi un extraño caso en Dartmoor. Si, lo sé, el mismo pueblo en donde se llevo a cabo el caso de "El sabueso de Baskerville", pues este caso supera por mucho al fantástico sabueso asesino gigante. La cosa es que me parecio interesante el extraño e-mail que nos mandaron, me tomo un tiempo convencer a mi compañero, pero al hacerle notar que al menos asi olvidaría su abstinencia, de mala gana acepto. Salimos en el primer tren que saliera, llegamos alla pasado medio dia y nos registramos en un hotel, díganme exagerado, Sherlock ya lo ha hecho, pero es increíble que en un hotel tan grande como lo era en el que nos registramos, no hubiese una sola habitación individual desocupada, no nos quedo de otra mas que aceptar la habitación compartida que, cabe mencionar, era para una pareja.

Si, no había camas individuales, solo una enorme cama matrimonial que tenia que conpartir con mi compañero en dado caso que a él también se le diera por dormir, en fin, todo esto no es importante, aunque creo que para algunas si.

La cosa es que Sherlock quería comenzar lo antes posible para asi regresar a Londres, por la experiencia anterior en ese lugar, lo odiaba, esperaba permanecer el menor tiempo posible, y yo le di la razón, había que comenzar pronto, pues no quería compartir tanto tiempo la cama con él, en el buen sentido.

Buscamos la dirección que se nos fue dada y mi compañero comenzó con un interrogatorio a lo largo de la pequeña villa afectada, logramos dar con la persona que nos había escrito el e-mail.

—Se los digo en serio, señores—. Dijo la mujer que nos mando el correr. —Él ya no era el mismo, toda la semana estuvo actuando como lo haría su hermano—. Sherlock solo rodo los ojos con aburrimiento. —Estoy segura de que aquella bruja les hizo algo, ¡Los embrujo!—. Apunto acusatoriamente.

—¿Magia?—. Pregunto con burla mi compañero, y yo no pude evitar no darle la razón, lo que nos comentaba aquella mujer simplemente era irreal.

—¿Se burla de mi Sr. Holmes?—. Pregunto la mujer indignada. —Crei que usted era un detective serio al cual pedían ayuda—. Sherlock paro su burla y su rostro tomo una mueca seria.

—Soy un detective consultor serio, con casos serios—. Dijo para después levantarse de la silla en donde había estado sentado, al verlo avanzar yo hice lo mismo. —Seguramente su esposo tiene algún hermano gemelo que se hizo pasar por él y a usted le vieron la cara—. Mi compañero ni siquiera volteo para decirle todas aquellas palabras.

—Tiene razón, señor, en todo menos en lo de hermano gemelo—. Ante aquella declaración, Sherlock miro por sobre el hombro a la mujer, y yo solo podía ver de un rostro al otro, esperando a que él contestara. —Mi esposo tiene un hermano menor, Jackie, tiene quince y estuvo de visita la semana pasada, mi esposo tiene veintisiete y sigue aquí—. Yo dude un poco, pero mi compañero seguía sin decidirse.

—¿Podriamos hablar con su esposo?—. Decidi intervenir o esto jamas acabaría y terminaríamos por venir sin nada importante y eso le molestaría a Sherlock. La mujer dudo un poco, pero al final acepto y llamo a su esposo.

Sherlock quedo en completo silencio mientras yo hacia las preguntas, con aquella típica pose que lograba identificar como "Sherlock recogiendo datos", pase buen tiempo tratando de hacer que el hombre nos dijera todo.

—Lo utimo que recuerdo de aquella noche es que algo se movia entre los arbustos, y eso es normal en la caza nocturna, pero había algo…diferente, pudimos escuchar susurros y después una luz nos dejo ciegos antes de que todo fuera obscuridad. Al despertar, lo primero que vi fue a mi, o bueno a mi cuerpo, tendido frente mio—. El hombre sostuvo su cabeza, como su un fuerte dolor de esta le suspendiera el habla. —Cuando entendimos que había pasado, decidimos dejarlo en secreto, tratamos de actuar con normalidad pero…—.

—Pero su esposa termino de darse cuenta de los leves cambios—. Dije yo tratando de llevar aquello mas rápido, el hombre solo pudo asentir.

—Aun asi no confesamos y seguimos llevando la farsa hasta que regresamos a la normalidad—. Termino el hombre.

—¿Cuándo fue eso exctamente?—. Pregunte.

—Tres días después del incidente. Simplemente despertamos en los cuerpos correctos y mi hermano se marchó a penas despertó—. Yo hacia uno que otro apunte, para cuando reaccioné, Sherlock ya estaba saliendo de la casa.

—Muchas gracias por compartirlo—. Le dije de manera apurada, pues no quería que Sherlock se perdiera en este nuevo pueblo.

—¿Resolveran esto?—. Pregunto el hombre, yo no pude responder. —Esto es magia, Dr. Watson, créanlo o no, acéptenlo o no, esto existe—. Eso fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de alcanzar a mi compañero. Sherlock no estaba muy lejos de aquella casa, apenas había caminado algunos metros.

—¿Qué piensas del caso?—. Pregunte solo para poder conversar de algo en lo que caminábamos hacia el hotel, o eso creía yo, puesto a la dirección que habíamos tomado.

—¿Cuál caso?—. Pregunto mi compañero. —No hay caso del cual opinar. Si quisiera escuchar estupideces y perder mi tiempo, pasaría tiempo con Anderson—. Gruño un poco molesto, yo solo rode los ojos, aquel reclamo me parecía tan infantil, aunque no podía negar que tenia razón y yo tenia la culpa, pues yo había escogido el caso en una desesperada acción por salvarlo de volerse a drogar.

—Mira ya estamos aquí, fingiremos que revisamos algunos lugares, recopilamos datos que despues borraras y nos iremos—. Conclui, aunque a él no pareció gustarle la idea, pero ¡Vamos!, prefería tenerlo en ese lugar, fingiendo investigar a que estuviera tendido en el sofá perdido en sí mismo.

Obviamente regresamos al hotel para poder comer, o al menos yo, Sherlock se la paso en el celular todo el tiempo, hay veces en las que desearía que mi compañero fuera alguien común, como yo, y poder entablar una conversación normal y que él no me ignorara todo el tiempo. Pero ni modo, él era así y no podría cambiarlo.

Al caer la noche fue que decidimos (al menos yo) salir a investigar, tuve que llevar a mi compañero arrastras y con la amenaza de solo permanecer ahí perdiendo el tiempo, Sherlock y yo solamente vagamos un buen rato por donde suelen cazar estas personas, equipados solamente con unas pequeñas linternas, prácticamente la obscuridad invadía cualquier rincón de aquel espeso bosque, ni siquiera la luz de la luna atravesaba las abultadas ramas de los árboles, la neblina le daba un toque más tétrico y los aullidos de los lobos a la distancia no ayudaban.

Cuando quisimos dar por terminadas las investigaciones por esa noche y salir de aquel tétrico bosque, no pudimos, ninguno de los dos recordaba el camino de regreso, uno pensaría que tener un amigo que archiva cada cosa en su cerebro, serviría para esta clase de situaciones, el problema era que Sherlock se encontraba tan ocupado borrando información que no presto atención a todo el viaje que hicimos, de pura suerte no se separó de mí y no termino perdido.

La obscuridad de la noche se hacía más espesa con el pasar de las horas y los ruidos a nuestro alrededor comenzaban a alterarnos, la linterna de Sherlock comenzó a fallar hasta que finalmente se apagó, lo siguiente que sentí fue la rápida respiración de mi compañero en el cuello y sus brazos alrededor de mí. No había visto de esa manera a Sherlock, puede que mientras estuvimos en aquella cabaña de reposo, pero esta vez era diferente, sus ojos no podían ver ni su propia nariz, los ruidos que parecían estar a unos centímetros estaban a kilómetros, pude sentir que temblaba, aunque no sabía si era por el frio, que en ese momento calaba hasta los huesos, o el miedo, o la ansiedad, lo único que sabía es que tenía a Sherlock pegado a mí, con la respiración agitada y casi podía segura que con su rostro escondido en mi espalda.

—Sherlock, cálmate—. Trate de tranquilizarlo. —Todo estará bien—. Pero mi compañero no dejaba de temblar a mis espaldas. Para mi mala suerte mi linterna también comenzó a fallar, trate de darle unos ligeros golpes antes de que la maldita se apagara por completo y ya no quisiera funcionar, solté un suspiro derrotado y pude sentir a Sherlock apretándose más contra mí, con algo de esfuerzo logre hacer que me soltara solo para darme la vuelta. —Todo estará bien, Sherlock—. Trate de calmarlo mientras él volvía a abrazarme y escondía su rostro en mi hombro, no me quedo de otra más que abrazarlo de vuelta.

Pronto el sonido de animales fue disminuyendo y unos susurros francamente aterradores llenaron el lugar, Sherlock saco su rostro de mi cuello y trato de ver en todas direcciones, yo trate de hacer lo mismo, pero lo único que escuchábamos eran los susurros y como alguien se acercaba a nosotros. Lo siguiente que vimos fue una enceguecedora luz branca muy cerca d nosotros, yo comencé a sentir sueño e irremediablemente caí al suelo, pronto me sentí tan relajado, y comencé a experimentar la extraña sensación de no estar en mi cuerpo y después, la obscuridad se abrió paso de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vi fueron las copas de los arboles extendiéndose por los aires y el cielo nublado tratando de abrirse paso, trate de sentarme y cuando lo hice un mareo se apodero de mi cabeza, lleve una de mis manos a mi rostro con la intención de apaciguar el mareo, cosa que funciono, pero cuando aparte mi mano, note que esta no era mía, desvié mi vista a mi propio cuerpo, sorprendiéndome de llevar una gruesa gabardina negra, mire a un lado y casi me da un infarto al verme yo mismo tendido en el piso, no podía hablar, solo estar ahí, viéndome.

—Esto no puede estar pasando—. Me dije en voz baja, el movimiento a mi lado me saco de mis pensamientos, el "John" frente a mí se incoo y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, yo lo veía con miedo, solo esperando que aquello solo fuese una pesadilla. Entonces el otro me miro y por un momento pareció no prestar importancia a lo que veía, solo hasta después pude verlo abrir los ojos con sorpresa y soltar un grito antes de ajarse a rastras de mí. —Sherlock, ¡Sherlock!—. Trate de acercarme, pero mi otro yo, se alejaba cada vez más. —Soy yo, John—. Dije al verlo recargarse en uno de los árboles que le impidió seguir escapando.

— ¿John?—. Me miro confuso. —Pero si…—. Ahora el mismo se veía y pronto se puso de pie y yo junto con él, tengo que admitirlo, jamás llegue a pensar que fuera tan bajito en comparación con mi compañero hasta ese momento. Sherlock, en mi cuerpo, tuvo que alzar la cabeza para poder verme a los ojos. —Tiene que ser una broma—. Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Y una de muy mal gusto—. Complete siguiéndole el juego. —Tenemos que volver a Londres—. Dije llevándome las manos a los bolsillos de la gabardina.

—Ni de chiste regresare así a Londres—. Me dijo Sherlock. —La gente hablara—. Yo me quedé sorprendido.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que la gente diga?—. Mi compañero desvió la mirada.

—Desde que tu escondes las manos en los bolsillos de tu chaquetas—. Ante aquellas palabras, rápidamente saque las manos de los bolsillos, y me puse a meditar, esas palabras tendrían más sentido si fuera yo quien las dijera, más sin embargo, el gesto de llevar las manos a los bolsillos de la gabardina era más propio de Sherlock que mío…— ¡Por todos los cielos, estoy haciendo deducciones!—. Grite alterado.

—Pff… imposible—. Seguro Sherlock. Entonces yo dirigí mi vista hacia donde estaba mi cuerpo y… observe.

—Tuviste una conversación con tu hermano, el gesto en tu ojo derecho me lo indica, te volvió a hacer enfadar, ¿Reunión familiar?—. Ante aquellas palabras, Sherlock lucia sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo rayos supiste lo de la conversación y que era con Mycroft?—. Pregunto mi compañero.

—No lo supe, lo vi—. Dije. —Siempre que hablas con Mycroft hay un tic en tu ojo derecho y tu humor cambia para mal, aunque podría deberse a una estupidez dicha por Anderson, tu molestia es más concentrada y conservada, lo que significa que tiene que ser alguien cercano, muy cercano, un familiar es lo más probable, vives el Londres y solo tienes un familiar que podría estar al pendiente de ti por 24 horas, obviamente, tu hermano, Mycroft —. Para ese punto, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de las cosas que habían salido de mi boca.

—Eso fue…—. Escuche decir a Sherlock. — ¡Verdaderamente increíble!—. Y entonces fui consiente de algo que ignoraba totalmente, yo miraba a Sherlock con bastante devoción, no pude evitar desviar la mirada y sonrojarme ante aquella mirada que no podía creer que viniera de mi propio cuerpo.

Me llevo tiempo comprender lo que nos había pasado, aunque para mi sigue siendo extraño el tener la habilidad de leer a la gente, resulta que no solo nuestros cuerpos habían cambiado, nuestras personalidades se quedaron en los cuerpos, eso explicaría por qué mi manía de ser sarcástico y el puntualizarle a Sherlock lo estúpido que era que no pensara, algo que solo Sherlock había hecho conmigo, mientras que Sherlock era más empático con la gente.

En poco tiempo me di cuenta de las miradas que Sherlock, en mi cuerpo, me dirigía cada vez que parecía que no lo veía, y yo, en el cuerpo de mi compañero, me di cuenta de que siempre me ésta observando y un sentimiento comenzó a surgir por ambas partes, comprendía que Sherlock no supiera manejarlo tanto como yo, pero aquello que sentía, al menos en el cuerpo de mi compañero, era una especie de atracción, un sentimiento de felicidad se instalaba en mi corazón cada vez que Sherlock me alababa con cumplidos cada vez que yo hacía una deducción.

También me di cuenta, aunque eso fue mucho después de todos estos sucesos, de que Sherlock se sintió dejado de lado cada vez que yo lo ignoraba, no puedo evitar pensar que esta experiencia fue como un experimento de empatía por parte de ambos, aunque claro, yo en la mente de Sherlock vería esto como un experimento, mientras que él en mi cuerpo, lo vería como un descubrimiento a nuevos sentimientos que no habíamos querido sacar a contra luz.

La noche del tercer día, Sherlock me sorprendió con un repentino acercamiento, primero tomándome de la mano, después pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cadera para acercarme a él, yo con un gesto bastante extraño, pensé que sería correcto regresarle el abrazo, cosa de la cual jamás me arrepentiré, una sensación de satisfacción y calidez invadió mi cuerpo, como si nunca hubiese experimentado lo que era abrazar y no dude en acercar más el pequeño cuerpo que ahora ocupaba mi compañero. Pude sentir como Sherlock elevaba la vista, hasta cruzarla con la mía y después viendo mis labios, no dudo en plantarme un suave beso que yo no dude en corresponder después de unos segundos.

Estaba enamorado, eso era obvio, siempre lo fue para mí, pero jamás me había atrevido a decírselo a Sherlock, y al parecer él también era consciente de eso, mi compañero era más directo, nunca le importo ofender a nadie con sus comentarios, ni siquiera a mí y el hecho de que fuera él quien iniciase aquello, no lo podía creer.

—Sherlock—. No pude evitar susurra el nombre de mi compañero, así como tampoco pude evitar que siguiera besándome de aquella manera que me robaba el aliento.

—John—. Eso fue lo último que le oí decir con coherencia, la noche era joven y había que aprovecharla.

A la mañana siguiente desperté envuelto en unos pálidos brazos, podía escuchar los tranquilos latidos de un corazón, para cuando me di cuenta, vi a Sherlock dormido frente a mí, abrazándome.

Estoy seguro de que muchas de ustedes estarán gritando frente a sus computadoras en el momento en que lean esto, pasaron más cosas que no estoy dispuesto a contar por este ni por ningún otro medio, esto es privado y solo quiero decirles que después del tercer día, él y yo volvimos a la normalidad, después de haber admitido nuestros sentimientos.

Es por eso que este es uno de los casos más extraños que yo haya vivido y que ahora les cuento, de la extraña bruja no encontramos nada pero si descubrí que…

Me enamore de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado...

Xeno, off!


End file.
